Rêves de fin d'année
by FireRox
Summary: En cette veille de Noël, le Maître s'endort dans un confortable fauteuil au coin d'un bon feu de cheminée. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ce satané Docteur vient-il toujours le perturber jusque dans ses rêves ? Master, Doctor, OC. Bonne année ! :


**Rêve de fin d'année**

**Résumé :** En cette veille de Noël, le Maître s'endort dans un confortable fauteuil au coin d'un bon feu de cheminée. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ce satané Docteur vient-il toujours le perturber jusque dans ses rêves ?

**Rating : **K

**Personnages : **Le Maître, le Docteur, Laure Thilliez

_- o -_

- Huuuum …

Le Maître poussa un soupir de contentement. L'estomac rempli, il repensa en souriant à ce repas de Noël au milieu de la famille de sa jeune collègue. A cause de leurs liens très particuliers - comprenez, ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner à plus de 500 mètres l'un de l'autre - ils avaient dû trouver une solution pour contenter tout le monde. En l'occurrence, les parents de Laure qui souhaitaient fêter Noël comme tous les ans en famille, Laure qui ne voulait pas avoir à supporter la présence de son très cher ami au cours d'un repas convivial, et lui-même qui refusait catégoriquement de manger en présence de ces humains ignorants.

Compromis fait à son grand désavantage. En effet, il avait dû partager ce repas sous la menace d'un renvoi express dans le néant si jamais il se passait quelque chose d'étrange au cours de la soirée. Il avait cru que faire bonne figure au milieu du foie gras et de la dinde serait une véritable torture, mais finalement, il avait réussi à apprécier ce moment.

Vraiment, il était ravi de cette petite soirée. Bon, il y avait eu quelques moments délicats, comme la question de la mère de Laure - « Et vous comptez bientôt vous engagez un peu plus ? » - qui avait laissé un gros silence gêné s'installer à table, ou encore le « NON ! » de Laure lorsqu'il avait proposé de couper la dinde. Visiblement, elle avait craint qu'une pulsion meurtrière le saisisse et transforme la joyeuse fête de famille en bain de sang jouissif.

- Tsssss, pour qui me prend-elle ? Se dit-il à lui-même.

Un psychopathe sanguinaire qui était résolu de contrôler l'univers. Bon, d'accord, elle avait des raisons d'avoir peur, concéda le Maître du fond de son fauteuil, les yeux à demi-fermés. Cette cheminée diffusait une chaleur des plus agréables, et s'il restait là assis, il allait certainement finir par s'endormir.

Ce qui arriva environ deux minutes après qu'il ait eu cette pensée.

_- o -_

Il se tenait au bord d'une falaise, contemplant avec joie ses millions de vaisseaux prêts à décoller vers des planètes de peuplades innocentes. Blindés de mitrailles et autres jouets technologiques. Enfin son rêve allait devenir réalité. Asservir l'univers, devenir le maître des peuples de toutes les galaxies.

L'extase.

Il était plongé en pleine réflexion philosophique - devait-il ou non ajouter ce petit logo le représentant sur chacune des fusées - quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Joyeux Noël ! Lança-t-on joyeusement.

Le Maître se retourna, ahuri. Par pitié, ça ne pouvait pas être … Oh, par toutes les étoiles de la constellation de la Bicorne dorée …

- Bien le bonjour, cher Maître ! Joli temps ici, mieux que dehors où il neige, brrrr, quel froid !

- DOCTEUR ???

- Vous êtes surpris ?

C'était peu dire. Le Maître avait la main sur son tournevis laser, les yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Prononça-t-il distinctement, la mâchoire crispée.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant. Joyeux Noël et autres réjouissances, vous savez, le bon temps du réveillon, entre deux atterrissages du Tardis. Enfin, si ça vous dérange, je peux repartir. Enfin, pas que ça me dérange. Enfin, si quand même. Mais bon. On va dire que …

- STOOOP ! Le coupa le Maître.

Le Docteur cessa aussitôt son monologue avec un immense sourire.

- Bon, réfléchit l'ex-psychopathe. Soit vous êtes un délire de mon imagination, et dans ce cas je vais me faire un plaisir de vous couper en rondelles et de vous offrir aux vautours, soit vous êtes réellement présent, et dans ce cas, je dois vous demander gentiment … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MON RÊVE ? Hurla-t-il sur le pauvre Docteur.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je passais dire bonjour, lui répondit en souriant son pire ennemi.

Le Maître se retourna, la tête entre les mains.

- C'est pas vrai, il me pourrit la vie jusque dans mes rêves ! Ce type est une incitation au meurtre !

- Je vous entends, vous savez, lança laconiquement le Docteur tout en se rapprochant.

L'ancien Premier Ministre de la Grande Bretagne soupira fortement.

« Du calme, mon vieux. C'est un rêve, donc il n'est pas réel. Donc tu peux assouvir tes pulsions et le tuer. Donc si tu ... »

- Pfiou, c'est affreux, cette vue ! Toutes ces armes de destruction massive, mais quelle horreur ! Allez, zoù ! Disparition !

Effaré, le Maître regarda sa grande armée partir en fumée sous le geste du Docteur.

- Ah, voilà qui est mieux, commenta d'un ton appréciateur le maniaque de la paix inter-espèces. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! En fait, j'étais parti un beau matin vers le …

Désespéré, le Maître décrocha du discours fantaisiste de son ennemi. A la place de ses magnifiques vaisseaux s'étendait à présent un champ de coquelicots, où l'on pouvait voir des lapins bondir et l'on entendait des cigales chanter.

« Bien. C'est un cauchemar. Tu peux te réveiller. Tu peux le faire. Ou alors, tu peux tirer sur ces sales rongeurs pour te défouler. Hum. »

- Dites, vous m'écoutez ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais ça ne vous empêchera pas de parler, maugréa le Maître en levant les yeux au ciel pour ne pas pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je disais donc, joyeux Noël ! Lança joyeusement le Docteur.

- C'est ça, et maintenant, au revoir, et à jamais …

- Il y a une tradition à Noël sur Terre, vous êtes au courant ?

- Être incroyablement énervant et particulièrement inopportun, s'introduire dans les rêves de ses compatriotes, ou tout simplement devoir vous supporter ? Ironisa son interlocuteur.

- Niente ! Il faut s'échanger un cadeau !

- Le mien sera de vous laisser cent mètres d'avance lorsque que je déciderai de vous exterminer définitivement de l'Univers. Dans ma grande mansuétude.

- Merci ! Et voici le mien, fit le Docteur en tendant un paquet grossièrement ficelé.

Le Maître le regarda comme s'il était devenu encore plus fou que d'habitude. Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait accepter ce cadeau ridicule, si ?

- Vous pouvez le reprendre.

- Si vous ne l'ouvrez pas, je vous empêcherai de conquérir l'Univers dans vos rêves jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

- C'est bon, donnez le ! S'exaspéra le Maître, en arrachant des mains de son pire ennemi le petit paquet.

- Joyeux Noël ! Répéta le Docteur, toujours aussi joyeux. Un petit bisou ?

Le Maître lui lança un regard dégoûté. Le Docteur n'insista pas. Un long moment passa dans le silence. Que le Docteur brisa, bien évidemment.

- Vous savez, il faut l'ouvrir.

- Pas envie.

- Aaaaah je vais bloquer vos rêves dans le monde des Bisounours pour le reste de votre vie, et …

- Ça va, ça va ! Espèce de débile, grommela le Maître en déchirant du bout des doigts le papier glacé, sous le regard émerveillé du Docteur.

Prenant tout son temps, s'attendant au pire, il enlevait de minuscules bouts de papiers petit à petit. Impatient, le Docteur lui arracha des mains et finit le travail amorcé.

- Et voilà ! Lança-t-il triomphalement, en tendant au Maître le contenu.

Celui-ci tendit la main bien malgré lui, espérant que ce cauchemar finisse le plus rapidement possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadeau.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'est cette … chose ?

- Mais enfin ! Le dessin est assez fidèle, non ? C'est moi qui l'a fait, j'espère que vous appréciez.

Le Maître ferma les yeux, inspira et expira fortement pour faire redescendre la forte envie de massacre à la petite cuillère qui le taraudait depuis le début de la conversation.

- J'a-do-re. C'est ma-gni-fi-que. Mer-ci beau-coup. Au re-voir.

Difficile de prononcer quelque chose quand on a les dents serrées.

- Heureux de voir que mon cadeau vous ait plu ! Bon, il faut que j'y retourne, vous savez, sauver le monde, et tout. Pfiou. Quelle vie !

- C'est ça …

- Au fait, le nom est écrit en bas de la page ! Je l'ai choisi moi-même ! Joyeux Noël ! Hurla-t-il pour la centième fois.

- Ouais, ouais … marmonna le Maître, tandis que le Docteur disparaissait de son esprit.

« Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui. Le flotte impériale en bas de la falaise, et ... »

_- o -_

- JOYEUX NOËL !!!

Réveillé en sursaut, le Maître poussa un hurlement fort peu digne de son futur rang d'Empereur de l'Univers. Il en tomba du canapé, et la gravité fit qu'il se retrouva face contre terre.

- Ouch.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous assassiner pendant votre sommeil. Bien que l'idée m'ait traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois depuis notre rencontre, raisonna Laure en l'aidant à se relever.

- J'ai juste été un peu surpris par votre si charmant réveil, ironisa-t-il en époussetant son costume.

- J'ai toujours eu une grâce innée.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, très chère.

Ils se dévisagèrent en souriant pendant quelques secondes, puis Laure reprit la parole.

- Je disais donc, joyeux Noël !

- Oh non, pas encore ! Gémit le Maître.

- Seulement deux minutes après minuit, je ne pense pas vous l'avoir déjà dit plus de deux fois. Un problème ? Demanda Laure en voyant l'expression torturée de son collègue.

- Un cauchemar. Rien de bien grave, la rassura-t-il en chassant de son esprit l'image de ce détraqué qui était venu déranger son rêve de Noël.

- Bon, alors … Voici mon cadeau ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement, en lui tendant un étrange paquet rectangulaire.

« Mais ils se sont donné le mot, c'est pas possible ! »

- Ah, heu … Merci, dit-il en attrapant le cadeau avec hésitation.

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ?

« Par tous les Daleks de la Grande Cascade, cette chose ridicule est vraiment une tradition sur Terre ? Miséricorde ... »

- Heu …

Décidément, ce « heu » devenait beaucoup trop fréquent. Il devait remédier à ce problème de communication.

- J'ai le droit ? Demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps.

Parce que, bien évidemment, si elle lui offrait ce paquet, c'était qu'elle attendait quelque chose en retour. Or, il n'avait absolument rien. Mis à part un tournevis laser et quelques millions d'euros sur son compte en banque. Mais un chèque n'allait certainement pas satisfaire la jeune femme.

Un silence lourd de signification accueillit ses propos.

- Je suppose que oui, donc. Vous êtes certaine qu'il est minuit ? Après tout, les horloges sont peut-être décalées, et … balbutia-t-il en cherchant désespérément une idée de cadeau.

- Vous voulez que je calcule l'heure exacte à partir des positions des étoiles, ou alors vous allez vous décider à ouvrir ce satané paquet ?

Le ton de la voix de Laure était suffisamment menaçant pour lui faire comprendre que la deuxième option était obligatoire. Il déchira donc minutieusement le paquet en tremblant, priant pour que ça ne soit pas quelque ridicule cravate ou autres présents inutiles, à l'image de son cauchemar.

Ses appréhensions s'envolèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le boîtier d'un jeu.

- « _Age of Empires_ » ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête vers Laure.

Cette dernière lui sourit largement.

- J'ai pensé que ça vous aidera à calmer vos pulsions de conquête à la Napoléon.

Il lut la description à l'arrière de la boîte.

« _Age of Empires_ vous lance le plus grand défi de l´histoire !

Ce jeu de stratégie et d´action en temps réel couvre une période de 10 000 ans de l´âge de pierre à l´âge du fer. Choisissez l´une des douze civilisations proposées (égyptienne, grecque, assyrienne...) et partez à la conquête du monde ! Explorez, bâtissez des cités, levez et entraînez vos armées, déclarez la guerre, négociez la paix, développez et exploitez vos ressources,

**Vous**** devrez être impérial,** **pour asseoir votre domination ...** **et conserver le pouvoir. Devenez le maître du monde antique ! »**

Les lèvres du Maître s'étirèrent en un immense sourire. Il allait adorer ce jeu.

Levant ses yeux brillants d'excitation vers le jeune femme, il se rappela une des règles de politesse première de cette planète.

- Merci beaucoup. Vous y avez réfléchi pendant longtemps ?

- J'avoue que l'idée s'est imposée à moi lorsque je vous ai aperçu bavant devant un documentaire sur Attila il y a un mois.

- Je ne bavais pas, répliqua-t-il, vexé.

Elle eut une grimace amusée.

- Déni de réalité, quel dommage !

A propos de réalité … L'angoisse du Maître revint aussitôt. Il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau à lui offrir, bon sang !

- Ah et, heu … Vous savez, j'ai, heu … Enfin, heu ...

Fichu « heu ». Elle allait le prendre pour un abruti illettré après ça.

- Un problème ? L'interrogea-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée le sauva d'explications embrouillées et fumeuses.

- Je vais ouvrir ! Entendit-on de la pièce voisine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le père de Laure revenait l'air ravi.

- Je pense que c'est pour toi, lança-t-il à sa fille en souriant.

Laure, intriguée, n'aperçut pas le clin d'œil discret de son père à son collègue, pourtant tout aussi interloqué qu'elle. Elle sortit de la pièce en se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir envie de la voir à une heure pareille.

- Elle va adorer, si vous voulez mon avis, murmura d'un ton confidentiel le père au Maître.

Papounet ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de la panique qui habitait le Gallifréen. Qui, que, quoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé ce stupide dîner familial ? Pourquoi cette planète avait-elle des traditions aussi tordues ? Et surtout, quelle était cette histoire de sonnette à minuit passé, le soir de Noël ?

Une exclamation retentit dans le hall.

« Misère de misère, je suis mort ... » angoissa-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Quand Laure réapparut dans la pièce, il recula sans la regarder, butant sur la table basse, renversant au passage le verre de cognac qu'il s'était servi avant de s'endormir. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à un accès de rage contre sa pauvre personne.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que la jeune femme ne sauta dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le Maître se retrouva sur le dos, à terre.

- Ouch … gémit-il en ouvrant précautionneusement les paupières.

Il découvrit une Laure rayonnante de bonheur, les yeux brillants de joie.

- Heu … répéta-t-il une fois de plus.

- Il est magnifique, merci !

- Heu … De rien, lui répondit-il sans savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il, ou elle ?

- Pardon ?

Elle était toujours assise à califourchon sur lui, il pensa que le moment n'était pas encore venu de lui annoncer que le sens de cette conversation lui échappait totalement. Avant qu'il ne puisse rattraper sa question malheureuse, il entendit un frottement près de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Une petite langue râpeuse lui lécha le visage.

- Oh non, soupira-t-il faiblement, de sorte que Laure ne puisse l'entendre.

Un miaulement rauque retentit près de son oreille.

- Bonaparte, lâcha-t-il en revoyant le gribouillis incompréhensible du Docteur, avec ce fichu nom griffonné en dessous.

- Moi qui ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer Napoléon, ironisa gentiment Laure. Dois-je m'attendre à une prise de pouvoir intempestive, ou à un voyage de pèlerinage vers la Russie ?

Le Maître garda la phrase qu'il pensait à l'intérieur de son vaste esprit. Elle commençait par « Ou bien alors » et finissait par « un ragoût de chat demain soir ». Mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que cette réplique ne serait pas du goût de Laure.

Des exclamations ravies provenait de chaque côté de la pièce. Père, mère et sœur étaient accroupis pour caresser la petite boule de poils, d'une couleur …

- Hey ! Il a changé de couleur ! S'exclama la sœur de Laure.

Effectivement, le petit Caporal était passé du noir corbeau au rose bonbon.

- Oh, pitié … marmonna le Maître en voyant le regard émerveillé de Laure.

- Tiens, il neige ! Lança la mère de cette dernière.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, laissant le Maître se relever seul avec ce qu'il restait de sa dignité. Il jeta un regard assassin au chaton, qui se frottait à présent contre ses jambes. Son pelage affichait à présent un magnifique bleu électrique. Un bleu Tardis, plus précisément.

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla le Gallifréen vers l'animal.

Néanmoins, parce que Laure jetait un coup d'œil en leur direction, il résista à l'envie de le faire frire au tournevis laser, et se pencha de mauvaise grâce vers le chaton pour le caresser. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, mais il crut apercevoir un éclat de moquerie dans les yeux de la bestiole.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du cadeau empoisonné.

Il rejoint Laure près de la fenêtre. Bien au chaud dans le salon, la cheminée diffusant sa chaleur dans toute la pièce, il oublia la contrariété de fin de soirée pour se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage qui se redessinait à l'extérieur.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui sourit à nouveau, puis, sans prévenir, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ses pommettes se colorèrent en rose soutenu, tandis que le cœur du Maître manquait un battement.

- Très joyeux Noël, lui répondit-elle en se détournant vers le petit Bonaparte qui miaulait désespérément derrière eux.

Et le Maître pensa qu'effectivement, malgré ce stupide animal et la silhouette du Docteur qui se dessinait à travers la neige au loin, ce Noël était parfait.

_- o -_


End file.
